


The Letter

by summersnothot



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Crying, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnothot/pseuds/summersnothot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something that changed Mordecai's behavior, something really strong that makes him weak, but Rigby is there supporting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my really first fanfic of my fave show! It took like a week haha but I finished it. I needed a little bit of help for the dialog to get inspiration and make it through, thank to my BFF Alex for helping me in the dialog!  
> I will probably make some fanfics of Regular Show soon, BTW im so excited for the season 7 finale :D Hopefully that will inspire to keep writing fanfics :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :D

It was raining outside suddenly. It was all cloudy and the wind was hitting the windows with some dead leafs. It was a Sunday, Mordecai and Rigby had a really heavy day outside fixing the roof of the house and painting the walls of the living room, until it started to rain really hard. Rigby took a bath in the bathtub; he needed some time alone and some relaxation.

“Hey, dude! I had an amazing moment, ahh this bath was so nice!” he says with joy.

“…oh…glad…” Mordecai was really off, serious and mysterious.  
“What’s wrong..? is everything okay?” Rigby asks with a soft voice worried for his best friend.  
“I’m fine…everything is fine dude…” Mordecai turns his head slowly and tender to Rigby, cracking a smile.  
“No Mordecai! I know something is happening…you’re not like this everyday!” Rigby starts yelling at Mordecai.  
“DUDE LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!? IM SO TIRED!” Mordecai stands up and yells at Rigby.  
“Fine! But don’t tell me I didn’t try to help!” Rigby leaves the room heading to the living room to watch some TV.  
Mordecai turns off the lights and stands up to the door, filled with frustration, stress and sadness, closes the door hard enough that Rigby and everyone in the house could hear. Benson all mad goes to Mordecai’s room”  
*Knock, knock* MORDECAI, RIGBY OPEN THE DOOR NOW! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?  
“Leave me alone Benson, please I don’t want to talk to anyone right now!” Mordecai covers himself with the bed sheets.  
COME ON! OPEN NOW!” Benson was looking for the keys to open the door.  
Rigby goes upstairs quickly. He was gasping for air.   
“Ben…Benson….he….he’s acting weird….i don’t know what is it but… I tried to talk to him…he threw me off…”  
Benson finds the keys and opens the door. He slowly opens it. Benson was looking for the blue jay inside the room slowly so Mordecai won’t get scared.   
Hey….Mordecai…? Come here, let’s talk… Rigby told me that…  
Mordecai suddenly interrupts Benson.   
“He doesn’t know anything about me, or what I feel right now, he won’t ever understand! He doesn’t know anything!  
Rigby feels hurt to hear that, he can’t believe what he is listening to. He starts to tear a little and his tears fall into the ground. He walks slowly to the door, looking down.  
“I…I cant believe you’re saying this Mordecai… I’m your best friend…right?? Yes. Yes, I am, and I’m here to take care of you when you need me…Right…? Please talk to me Mordecai…I’m here to…  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE! GOSH” Mordecai breaks in tears and makes weird noises, like when you want to talk but you can and your throat starts to hurt. Rigby looks at Benson with a sad face, he was so worried for his friend. Nods negatively and goes inside without making any noise. Benson closes the door worried and goes to his car, driving to his little apartment. Rigby leaves the towels in the floor he used to dry his furry and walks to the bed, where Mordecai was all covered with the bed sheets. Sits quietly.   
“Whatever you’re going through…it will be fine soon, or late, I don’t know, but it will and you will be stronger.” Rigby said with a soft and calmed voice.  
Mordecai takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and exhales. “I’m sorry dude, sorry for treating you like this, you’re the only one I have and you don’t deserve this shitty treatment….”grabs his hand and presses it tightly.   
“Of course I am, you’re the only one I have too, you know it…my family sucks, especially my horrible father.” Rigby says getting irritated.  
“Oh, were are in the same train…” Mordecai says really cold and arrogant.  
“Wait …WHAT!!!??” Rigby gets surprised of what Mordecai just said.  
“Yes dude, my father is the worse thing ever….do you see that letter in the corner…?” Mordecai hides more in between the bed sheets.  
Rigby turns his head quickly looking for the letter in the corner, once he sees it, he rushes to pick it up, leaving Mordecai with his hand empty not holding Rigby’s hand anymore. Rigby falls into the floor and crawls towards the letter as fast as he could. Finally, he reaches it, gets into his knees and opens the letter. 

“Mordecai…son, light of my life… I am writing this to you because I had a feeling I should, I don’t know, its just a feeling. Anyway, this letter is to tell you something that I was going through long time ago, maybe 2 years, it is not a lot but for me it was like 20 years, it was a nightmare for me.  
I discovered that William, your father was being unfaithful to me…yes son, this is not a joke. I am so hurt; I’m not going to lie about what I feel. After discovering this, I talked to your dad, of course he lied to me, he hides the truth I already know by his love letters, texts messages, pictures and more stuff that broke my heart into million pieces. We had fights almost every night when your dad arrived home after work. I hate him, I hate your father for doing this to me, but I love him too, a part of me still loves and wants him. This feeling makes me want to say goodbye forever. I feel so weak, so mad at me for not doing enough to keep your father together to me, for not being able to maintain a family united, as you always wanted to. You probably feel ashamed of having two people as your parents like this, one is being unfaithful and the other not strong enough, not pretty enough, A FAILURE! You don’t deserve me; you deserve a better life without me. I love you son, and I will protect you from up there, always.  
Mom.’’

Rigby starts to tear and tears start falling out to the letter. He stands up and goes to the bed taking the sheets off from Mordecai.  
“MORDECAI…..is she….dead????” Rigby asks screaming”  
“Yes….she is gone from this horrible world…I need to go with her…”  
“Dude no! don’t say that… please don’t do it, I will be so sad” Rigby takes his hands.  
“I feel like dying…I don’t want to live anymore, not like this, I hate everything now, I hate my dad, I want to kill him!” Mordecai gets hysterical, screaming looking at Rigby with hateful eyes and tears streaming down his face.  
“No no no! You can’t do that, you’re a nice guy…”   
“Shut up Rigby! I’m not! I’m horrible, no one can be with me, Margaret is gone, she probably has another guy and I’m forgotten by her, and CJ! Gosh I couldn’t even date her properly, I suck man, I really do!” Mordecai pushes Rigby away and tries to sleep, with his tears on his face.  
Rigby just looks at him, tearing and hurt for seeing his best friend all damaged and broken in a deep pain. He decides he will sleep with him, he was afraid for Mordecai to try something will harm him.  
“I’m not going to allow you to self-harm Mordecai…you won’t kill yourself. I’m taking care of you” Rigby whispers, gets next to Mordecai and falls asleep. After 3 hours asleep, Mordecai starts to have nightmares, his body starts to shake a little, waking up Rigby. Starts to rain. The strong rain hits the windows like kids throwing water balloons, the raindrops were huge, Rigby was scared of his best friend and the environment outside the big house.   
“Mor…Mordecai…? Dude… hey wake up buddy…” Rigby tries to wake Mordecai up seeing him in pain, crying and not understanding why.  
Mordecai takes a deep breath and his body freezes like nothing was happening. Like he could take control of everything in his feathered body. From that time, Rigby looks at Mordecai tearing up, taking care of Mordecai’s dreams.   
“uhhh Mordecai…. You don’t deserve this pain…”

Two weeks passed since Mordecai’s darkest day. He was getting ready to go to his house. Feeling nervous, mad, sad and anxious, he wanted to talk to his father. He was in the bathroom, cleaning his face. In a moment, he stares at him in the mirror, for 5 minutes. Thinks about life, about friends, about family.   
“I just can’t believe this…two weeks later, I still feel rotten, empty, like nothing…. without my mom.”   
Rigby suddenly knocks door. “hey dude…you okay? I think its time, then it will be late and your house is…” Mordecai opens door.  
“I’m sure about this, before you ask about it dude, don’t worry too much, im fine!” Mordecai cracks a smile.  
Rigby looks up to him, for about 3 seconds. “Okay fine! But I’m still going with you…right? Ha…? Pushes Mordecai nicely.  
“uh…fine…. But don’t touch y clothes!”   
“But you rarely…”  
“I said don’t touch my clothes!” Mordecai makes a funny face and screams sarcastically.  
“Oh fine! You nude bird!”  
“Look who is talking…haha!”  
“STOP TALKING! Let’s go before I get hungry and ending up making my donut shake with some peperoni…”  
“Your what…?  
“NOTHING!!!”  
They go out, they start chatting about how hard is to find a new job with new opportunities without finding those mean people that always want to ruin you day in many different ways. Rigby was making sure that Mordecai doesn’t feel sad or anxious in the whole trip. The bus decides to make a stop in a gas station after an hour passed.  
“Hey, dude…do you want something to drink?” Rigby asked.  
“Uhm, yes why not? I didn’t have anything to drink or eat, I guess I forgot, I’m forgetting a lot of stuff lately.” Mordecai explained to the raccoon.   
“okay, come with me”  
“agh no dude, I’m lazy hahaha” Mordecai sits again.  
“Come or I’ll touch your clothes!”  
“I’m coming because I’m a great friend!” Mordecai runs outside where Rigby was.  
They both go to the gas station and get two sodas. Mordecai’s soda was a green and Rigby’s was red. They get into the big bus and Mordecai opens his green and weird looking soda.   
“What I would do without soda?” Mordecai says.  
“What would you do without me.” Rigby interrupts.  
Mordecai giggles. Probably being just by myself, that’s the most likely thing that would be happening.  
After an hour and some minutes, Mordecai and Rigby arrive. The bus stops into the main plaza of the place. They had to walk around 30 minutes to get to Mordecai’s house.   
“I see it from here… think I’m not ready for this, this is too much for my heart” Mordecai says nervously, shaking and sweating from his forehead.  
“Don’t worry man, its just talking to your dad” Rigby says calm and confident.  
“No dude, you don’t get it, he is the reason why my mom isn’t here anymore” Mordecai yells petty loud for a day at 7:30 PM.  
“Just calm down, breathe and be confident okay? I know you will do it”  
“oh okay…I’m sorry is just this is too much hehe” Mordecai adds.  
Mordecai stands in front of the big brown main door if that huge house. It used to be the place where he was born and grew up building nice memories through his life with his family.   
“Okay dude, ahh!!” Mordecai freaks out.  
Rigby goes ahead and knocks the door without asking.  
“Dude what the fuck???!!!”  
Rigby walks behind Mordecai smiling shy.   
“Dude! Why did you do that!!? Goshhhh!!” Mordecai screams and blushes.  
While William was upstairs looking down, he saw Mordecai and Rigby arriving actually, he was feeling so scared of his own son, because he knew he did something horrible to someone who was loyal and a gift to him, he didn’t valuate her. He goes downstairs slowly; his tears were falling down into every stair he passed. He gets into the door and sees Mordecai outside nervous talking to Rigby.  
“oh son, forgive me please…you are everything I got now…” He grabs the door handle. He is holding it for like 5 seconds. Mordecai turns around seeing at the door handle. “Dude he is right there…. what do I say? Ugh I can’t think I’m so mad and sad I don’t even know how to feel” Mordecai says confused.   
“It’s okay dude just…”   
“Hey, son” William greets Mordecai.  
Mordecai just stares at him, all serious and full with hate. A powerful sadness looking was invading his eyes all watery and red. The dark circles were pretty noticeable and the reason is those nights Mordecai spent thinking about his future without a united family he always loved and supported since he was a little bird.  
“Dad…I… I mean why dad!! Why you did this to my mother??! She didn’t deserve this! You’re full of shit!” Mordecai gets really mad jumping to William grabbing the top of his shirt pressing it out. Rigby sees that and jumps to Mordecai trying to calm him down.   
“Dude, stop it calm down please!” The raccoon yells and gets pushed away, falling to a bush, near the main steps of the house. “Mordecai! Listen!!! Stop don’t hurt your dad!” Mordecai was still grabbing his dad, pressing his own teeth down against the upper teeth.  
“I’m sorry son, I know I’m a monster and you will never forgive me, not even myself” William says with a broken voice. A tear can be seen, falling to the floor.  
“You’re right! I will never do it! You deserve the worse! My mom didn’t deserve this, now she’s gone…” Mordecai pushes William away.  
“SON PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS TO ME, YOURE EVERYTHING I HAVE!”  
“Yeah right, you should’ve thought that before doing all the shit you did to my mom” Mordecai gets irritated and starts to shake and sobs.  
“Mordecai, son, listen to me!”  
“No! I hate you! Leave me alone and not even try to talk or find me because you’re dead to me!” Mordecai turns around and goes running fast and Rigby goes after him worried. A car suddenly appears coming; it was so fast that no one of them could see it was coming.   
“Mordecai!!!” William screams so loud. Mordecai turns his face, but not even a half of it. Mordecai turns and the car hits him hard, making his body fly like a sack of potatoes being toss. Rigby goes running after him and Mordecai was on the floor, bleeding from his head. He could barely move. He starts to tear a bit moaning of pain. Rigby grabs him from his head watching the car leaving so fast.  
“Mordecai!!!! Mordecai…. Oh no…” Rigby panics. “Oh no dude, the car left!! Damn the car just left!!!”  
“What happened…why I am here?” Mordecai tries to look around. “Dad! Where are you?   
William was running towards the car, but it was too late, the car was far from him, far as he couldn’t even see the number of the plate.  
“He is running, he…he is coming dude, don’t worry… hold on, I’m going call an ambulance okay? Dude…don’t die on me!!” Rigby shakes, he was so scared of loosing Mordecai, grabs his phone and dials 911.  
Mordecai starts to panic, having trouble to breathe., he tries to move as much as he could. His body was not responding.  
“Ahhhh!!! What is this? I can’t move!” Mordecai starts to cry.  
“No! Don’t make a lot of effort Mordecai, you will hurt yourself, please keep calm…” Rigby looks into his eyes crying trying to calm his friend down.  
“Son! Mordecai! Are you okay? Please tell me you are!! Rigby!! Please call a fucking ambulance, my son is dying, the only thing I have left is dying” William gets into his knees next to Rigby crying and panicking, afraid of Mordecai being in the border of the death.  
“I just did! WHY ARENT THEY HERE YET??? WHY!!” Rigby stands up and looks around, nobody was around, until he sees an ambulance coming fast, with a noise siren.   
Mordecai was starting to cough and his body was getting colder. His mouth was getting covered with blood, his body shakes and his eyes start to roll up. Hi was still holding Rigby’s hand, but then after all was happening to his body, he presses Rigby’s hand harder. Rigby notices and gets his eyes back to Mordecai.   
“Mordecai!! Hold on please! They are here!!” Rigby yells crying more than he did in his entire life. William looks at Mordecai in silence, holding his pain. It was hard seeing his only son leaving this cruel planet. He was shocked, motionless, staring at Mordecai; his tears were falling down his cheeks one by one. The sky was getting dark; suddenly cars start to appear honking. The light of the ambulance reflects the light of the sirens. Paramedics run to Mordecai, and they start to give him the attention he needed, like an oxygen mask, a cervical collar, and they check his heart.  
William gets into the paramedics, pushing some of them.  
“Doc, he is okay? He will live…right?” William cleans his tears from his face.  
The paramedic looks at Mordecai, motionless, making noise to breathe.   
“ehh… we are doing everything…” The paramedic looks sad, not watching William to his yes directly. It was pretty obvious the blue jay was worse every second that it passed.  
Mordecai starts to choke with his own blood and paramedics run to him, making William to a side. They turn him on his side so the blood can go out his breathing trachea. William and Rigby, together just stare at the horrible scene that is happening in front of his eyes.  
“What is happening? I don’t want him dead! No!!!” Rigby gets into his knees and starts crying and yelling” At that moment, Mordecai’s body has no movement, no life, not a single gasps of air. Paramedics go crazy and put Mordecai in the ground. They start the CPR. Rigby knew what they stared to do. He tries to stand up; he was shaking of fear.  
“Is he alive!!!?? Please tell me!” William tries to sneak in between the paramedics.   
“Calm down sir, we are doing our best”. The youngest paramedic of all refers to William. The paramedics take the shock machine, it was the only and the last thing they are able to do. They shock Mordecai three times; sadly, they fail to keep him alive. It was the time to let the blue jay be free and reach his adored mom. Paramedics close his eyes, covering his body with a white banquet.  
“NO NO NO!!! PLEASE!!!” Rigby goes to the paramedics pushing them to see Mordecai. “Explain to me… He can’t be dead, right? He is not dead.”  
“Please keep calm, I now is hard… you friend just passed away…we did our best, the hit was so strong” The paramedic looks down at the raccoon, with sad eyes and broken voice.  
“No!!! Please tell me is a joke, Rigby? Guys! Is it a joke? He can’t be dead, he cant! Please, he is full of life, my son…” William falls into his knees and tries to pull his hair, hits the ground yelling Mordecai’s name.  
“Dude, my bro…what I’m going to do without you now..? you were the only friend I had, without you my life is full of shit…soon we going to be reunited, you will see dude….” Rigby and William grabbed Mordecai’s hand through the white blanket and they press the hands, feeling his feathers softly.  
Mordecai opens his eyes, he could breathe fine, he want using the oxygen mask, no that feeling of being injured or with pain at all. He could hear someone making weird sounds like lots of clothes falling into the ground. Mordecai sits and looks around.  
“Is this…my room…? What I am doing here? It was all a dream…?  
“What?”” Rigby replies.  
“Uh? Rigby?  
“ugh what is it man?” Rigby comes back from Mordecai’s closet wearing some of his shirts and jeans.  
“What are you doing here..? What are WE doing here? Why are you wearing my clothes? I told you not to!!!”   
“Aw, you were asleep so I had to” Rigby replies unbothered.  
“What are we doing here?” Mordecai asks again.  
“I don’t even know exactly, but you had a nightmare I think? Last night? And you decided to come here.”  
“Mordecai! Honey? And Rigby! Food is ready!” Mordecai’s mom voice can be heard from downstairs.   
“Mom!” Mordecai stands up and runs down to hug his mom.  
“You’re here… mom, alive and all beautiful!” Mordecai looks at her mom grabbing her face softly and kisses her forehead.  
“Uhm yes baby, I’m here! Haha, why I wouldn’t be here honey?”  
“Nothing mom, nothing, I just want to let you know that you’re very important and loved and worth everything, okay? Your life matter a lot” Mordecai takes both of her hands and hold them tightly.  
William was drinking some wine and decides to join them.  
“I love my family a lot, its so united and beautiful” William hugs Mordecai and his beautiful and sexy wife.  
Rigby from upstairs looking at the happy family says: “Mordecai, can I have this shirt with this raccoon eating a banana?”


End file.
